Mommies Satisfaction
by supergal12000
Summary: YAOI LEMON! tamaXkyo 'you always did do all the work in the end.....mommy'


YAOI!!!11 TOTALY LEMON! SMEXINESS! XD. IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ PLZ! yeah so this is my 1st story hope you all like it!  
disclaimer: i own nothing T^T

MOMMIES SATISFACTION

he's the only one that can me me satisfied kyouya thought as his mind went over to dirty thoughts. he was like a slave to tamakis passion whenever he was turned on. after his shower he walked in the room and quietly locked the door.  
''Why dont you come closer mommy?'' tamaki sat half propped up on his bed waiting for the dark eyed boy. Slowly kyouya walked across the room and leaned in between tamaki's legs on all four's. they inched closer to each other and finally their lips met in a sweet soft kiss that soon escalated to a deep tongue war between the two. Surprisingly, tamaki won this battle and began kissing kyouyas neck. soft moans erupted from the other male, as tamaki began sliding off his shirt. ''did you do what i asked and took a very thorough shower?'' the blond male said in between sucking kyouyas earlobe. a low moan creeped out of kyouyas mouth as he nodded and shivered with pure pleasure coursing through him.  
The golden haired boy planted wet kisses on his now exposed chest and gently sucked on a hard nipple. he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the other as he left a slow trail of kisses down the smooth chest and licked down his biceps gaining a load moan from his lover.''i love being the daddy kyouya'' he whispered in between licking his tongue in his belly button. he was gonna make kyouya feel so good he could barely contain it. he stopped for a second and removed his pants then began on the others. when they slid off and were thrown aside a cold shiver escaped kyouya. nobody could turn him on like this other than him he thought. Now to begin the real fun

Tamaki slowly rubbed his hand on kyouyas erection through his black boxers. Kyouya was like a slave in his hands, panting and arching his back for more. Just hearing his moans made Tamakis cock ooze with pre-cum. He slowly, painstakingly slid the black boxers off him and threw them aside. ''its standing straight up'' tamaki marveled. he took a slow lick along the base and tasted kyo's length in his mouth. ''get on with it'' growled a horny kyouya. Tamaki took the dick in his hand and wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked hard. licking up the pre-cum dripping out he sat back from his previous on hands and knees position. ''i want to try something difefrent tonight'' the purple eyed boy whispered in his ear. he began kissing the dark king and rubbed their erections together''turn over'' he said after he leaned away from the lustful other.  
kyouya moaned a little in protest and turned over with his ass facing tamaki. ''ill make you moan with pleasure kyouya, just wait and trust me'' he mummbled as he scooted closer the the dark haired boys ass.

It took kyouya by surprise as tamaki began leaving kisses on his inner thigh and then flicked his tongue over kyouyas hole. the black haired boy felt SO good as he moaned in pleasure after the first lick. tamaki heard the approval and then began to lick around the twitching entrance. While pushing his tongue in kyouyas asshole he kneaded kyouyas balls. and with his other hand pulling the cheeks apart so his tongue could lick deeper. he pushed his tongue in farther each time and the quickly lapped around the twitching hole before diving in deeper.''tamaki-i, its not enough'' kyouya panted. chuckling a little, the blond boy stopped for a second and pulled off his boxers releasing his rock hard length. the black haired boy eyed it with lust and turned over to begin licking it. both their eyes were glazed in passion as he took the whole length in his mouth and bobbed his head. ''oh mommy your sooo good at sucking me off..'' tamaki breathed out as his animalistic emotions took over. he turned over with his head under kyouyas took the boy still sucking his dick and began fingering the previously wet hole. ''tamaki'' kyouya sighed out as the other male slid in 3 fingers rubbing in and out of the hole. kyouya stopped sucking tamakis length and used both hands to spread his ass open wider.''shove it in now, i want to feel u in me''. without hesitation tamaki got behind him and thrust his wet dick into the opening hitting the prostate. it began slow with a humping rhythm as they both panted and moaned for more of the other. tamaki turned kyouya sideways shoving his dick in deeper hitting the sweet spot harder than before. but the black haired boy still wanted more. ''deeper daddy! rip me apart'' he growled in his seductive voice. tamaki pounded harder and faster feeling every crevice of kyouyas insides. he became so filled with pleasure he thought he'd cum. but neither of them did. tamaki was exauhsted but still unsatisfied. to his prevail his body needed a short break from pounding into kyouyas entrance.

''im sorry my love but i must have at least a moment'' tamaki panted as he pulled out and lied down on the bed face up. he closed his eyes for a second and realized the bed was creaking as kyouya came closer. the blond haired boys dick became enveloped in kyouyas warm wet hole once again as kyouya sat on top of him and began fucking himself on tamakis length. he became quiker in pace trying to put in more and more.''ahn. daddy, i can never have enough of your dick until im satisfied'' kyouya said in between shoving up and down making a slick slammed it back down with ecstasy coursing through him. tamaki loved when kyouya talked dirty and called him moaned and began to meet him half way lifting up his lenght before kyouya shoved it back down with his full weight on him.  
tamaki began feeling pleasure like none before as kyouya pushed harder down to put more in his ass. he could feel himself reaching his climax with each moan of ''you feel so good daddy-'' and each stroke he got from the others hole. ''im, im almost there'' kyouya gasped as he began to slam up and down faster with a cry of pleasure each time. ''kyouya.....im gonna cum'' tamaki wimpered with each slam down his length. ''do it tamaki......cum inside me...'' but then he took his ass off the length and sucked the dick hard to bring tamaki over the edge & quickly shoved his ass back on to feel the sensation of it shooting out hard inside him as he thrusted more. he then came with the feeling of cum warming his insides and shot his cum along his belly and tamakis. after he pulled out kyouya inspected the other and smirked. ''your still cumming'' he said and sucked the last of the oozing cum out of tamakis quivering legth.

they both collaped under the covers and held eatch other close.  
''I love you daddy, your the only one that can make me orgasm anymore'' he said as he snuggled closer. tamaki chuckled and held him closer ''You always do all the work in the end.........mommy... i love you too'' they both drifted into a deep sleep with exhaustion with eath other in there arms. both content with their satisfaction and their deep connection of love.

THE END.

yeah i no kyouya probly wudn't have said all that dirty stuff -_- but u never no if he really is a secret freak in the bed ///

that was my 1st yaoi story ever plz read and review and tell me what you think X3 luv, supergal


End file.
